Light of a Frozen Melody
by DaughteroftheMoon1809
Summary: El hombre de la Luna y La mujer del Sol tienen una hija y la envían al mundo de los humanos como mortal para encontrar e amor, un inmortal travieso y rebelde le roba el corazón;un mal que se pensó ganado resurge de la oscuridad. (Primer Fanfic)
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

Todo esto empieza cuando el Hombre e la Luna y La Mujer del Sol tienen una hija. La niña nacío y una profecía aparecío, esta decía que cuando encontrase el amor veradero sería más poderosa que sus dos padres juntos. A los 15 años se volvío inmortal y durante 100 años le aprendieron a utilizar los poderes que tenía. En 200 años la chica se paso observando a los mortales e inmotales, y mejorando sus habilidades, sus padres al ver sus mejoras y ganas de ir al mundo humano decidieron que era hora de que buscase el amor; la enviaron juso después de la pelea de Pitch Black contra los guardianes, la enviaron como una mortal que tenía también una forma inmortal, la chica podría relacionarse con mortales e inmortales con una condición nadie podría saber quien era en realidad asta que encontrase el adecuado y solo podía utilizar sus poderes en escenarios muy peligrosos y mortales los cuales serían sobre la música, el sonido y la luz. Su nuevo hogar sería en Burguess, Pensylvania al lado de la casa de la última luz, Jamie Bennett para, también, protegerlo si aparece alguna amenaza que lo podría dañar...


	2. Conocer lo desconocido

_**Conocer lo desconocido**_

General´s POV

En una casa de un barrio de Burguess debajo de un monton de sábanas se escucha un gemido y al rato una muchacha de la cama. Esta tiene el pelo rubio despeinado como el sol y ojos verdes como la hierva de primavera; su nombre, Melody Moonligth Sun .

Melody´s POV

Como la lu del sol golpea mi cara me entierro bajo las sábanas y gimo, tengo que cuidar de Jamie y Sophie toda la semana por que sus padres van de vacaciones de aniversario de boda. Salgo de la cama caliente y miro la hora...son las 9:44 a las 10:00 tengo que estar en su casa. Corro hacía el baño me ducho y me pongo la ropa, bajo y desayuno, me lavo los dientes y salgo de mi casa y voy más o menos 10 metros a la izquieda en la nieve de la acera para llegar a casa de los Bennett. Llegue 5 minutos tarde, no pasara nada por eso ¿no?... Llamo a la puerta y me abre la Señora Bennett.

-Ola Melody.(Dice con energía)

-Ola Señora Bennett, lo siento por llegar tarde.

-No pasa nada fueron 5 minutos, pasa y te daré las instrucciones para cuidar a los niños.

-Ok.(Digo mientras entro y me quito la chaqueta dejandola en una de silla del comedor)

-Después del colegio los niños comen, salen a las 14:30, cuando acaban de comer asegurate de que se laven lo dientes y despues hagan los deberes antes de jugar.(Dice la Señora Bennett)

-Por cierto, y los niños?(interrumpo)

-Dormidos, hoy no tienen colegio por la nevada y ya nos despedimos de ellos por la noche. Como iba diciendo, mi número de teléfono, el de mi marido y el de recepción del hotel estan en la nevera, llama solo en emergencias.

-Ok Señora Bennett.

-Cuida bien de los niños, ah! Por cierto cena a las 20:45. Metalos en la cama a las 21:30, se quedan a dormir con un cuento o una nana.

-De acuerdo.(Digo con una sonrrisa)

-Su colegio comienza a las 10:00 despertalos a las 9:00 servira para que se preparen; el autobús pasa por delante de la casa a las 9:45.

-Cariño!Todo listo para el viaje!(Dice el señor Bennett)

-Voy!(Se dirige a mi y me dice)Cuidalos mucho!Bye!

-Claro señora, Adios! (Digo mientras se mete en el coche y se va) Nos veremos en una semana!(Entro en la casa)

General´s POV

Al entrar en la casa Melody se fue directamente al salón y se fue a ver la televisión mientras enperaba a que los niños despertasen, 20 minutos más tarde desde el piso de arriba se escuchan sonidos y poco despues bajan los dos, cuando la ven corren hacia Melody a abordarla en un abrazo.

-Ola Mel.(Dicen al unisono)

-Hey chicos!Quereis desayunar?(Pregunta mientras se sueltan)

-Si!

-Entonces vamos!(Cuando llegan a la cocina Jamie y Sophie se sientan y empiezan a hablar sobre nieve y Jack Frost mientras tanto Melody hace el desayuno).

-Que quereis hacer despues de desayunar?(Pregunta la chica mayor)

-Quiero jugar con Jack!(Dice Jamie)

-Jack!Jack!Jack!(Sophie dice mientras se ríe)

-Ah!Jack Frost, cierto?Vuestra madre me dijo hace unos días que teniais una obsesion con el.(Dice divertida)

-No estamos obsesionados!(Dice Jamie con un puchero molesto)Solo nos gusta jugar con el!

-Claro(Dice rodando los ojos aun con una sonrisa, derepente el puchero de Jamie se transforma en una sonrrisa)

-Quieres conocerlo?

-Si, será divertido!(Dice feliz de que por fin lo pidiese; al momento Jamie pregunta:)

-Mel?

-Si?

-Crees en Jack Frost?

-Claro que si.

-Bien!Entonces puedes verlo!Vamos Sophie a vestirnos!

-Lavaros tambien los dientes, no queremos que el hada de las dientes se enfade por que vuestros dientes esten sucios .

-Vale!

-Diente!Diente!Diente!

-Venga vamos preparaos!

-Voy!(Se fueron a prepararse para salir fuera miantras que Melody esperara junto a la puerta).

Jack´s POV

Vi como Jamie y Sophie se acercaban al parque sonrrientes como siempre y cuando me vieron corrieron hacia. No me di cuenta de que alguien venia con ellos y nos observaba divertida asta que se apartaron y recibi una bola de nieve en toda a cara, entonces escuche una risa melódica y la vi...pelo rubio, ojos verdes y piel de porcelana, era...linda;espera!Que acabo de pensar?!Olvida lo ú hacia ella y dije:)

-Oh!Esta es la guerra!

-Jajaja!Adelante Frost!A ver si consigues darme!(Respondio entre risas)

-Nunca retes a un espiritu de invierno a una pelea de bolas de nieve!

(Entonces salio corriendo y se agacho detrás de un pequeño monticulo de nieve e hizo un fuerte, entonces empezo una pelea de bolas de nieve enorme y superdivertida chicos contra chicas)

Melody´s POV

Cuando acabamos la pelea todos los niños se fueron a su casa llamados por sus parientes (excepto Jamie y Sophie que estaban haciendo un muñeco de nieve), yo me tumbe en la nieve jadeante y al poco rato Jack hizo lo mismo a mi lado.

-Buena pelea de bolas de nieve,nunca estube en una igual!Fue impresionante!(Dijo con una sonrrisa)

-Gracias,gracias...(Digo burlonamente)Pero las chicas siguen siendo las ganadoras(Digo con orgullo).

-Tienes razón sois las ganadoras.

-Bueno no eras tu el que era imposible de ganar en una pelea de bolas de nieve?

-Uh-Oh...

-Te gané!No era tan dificil!

-Hey!Tengo sentimientos!(Dice molesto)

(Poniendo una mirada de falsa sorpresa e intentando reprimir una sonrrisa digo:)

-Y yo pensaba que no tenias!Que tonta soy!O señor me perdonas?(Digo poniendome de pie y haciendo una reverencia burlona ya con una sonrrisa)

-Oye!Que pasa aqui?(Dice ahora divertido)Normalmente soy yo el que hace comentarios sarcásticos!

-Bueno Principito parece que te robe el puesto.

(Miro hacia los niños y despues al cielo y me doy cuenta de que es tarde asi que los llamos para ir a casa nos despedimos de Jack y nos vamos a casa, les doy la cena y los meto en la cama, donde se quedan a dormir depues de una nana; me voy a casa me pongo el pijama y me meto en la cama,me quedo a dormir con el último pensamiento de: _Que lindo es Jack!_


End file.
